


The bathtub scene

by CododylWorld



Series: Sexy One-shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bubble Bath, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Liam gets home from a really hot day and decides to take a bath, and to pleasure himself while he's at it.





	The bathtub scene

It had been an extremely heated day and Liam was finally glad that they had sent everyone home an hour early from school. And he was even more excited upon learning that his parents wouldn't be staying there that night due to work schedules.

Liam had the entire house to himself and he intended on taking advantage of every little second of it. He was currently seated at the edge of the bathtub, waiting for it to fill up completely to pour in the bubble solution. 

Once the tub filled and he had poured in the bubble solution, he stripped off his clothes and went in. The water was colder than he usually liked, but it was much needed. He sat there, calmly thinking about lacrosse and about all the hot guys in the team. . .and the pack. It wasn't long before he was sporting a full-blown erection.

He tried to ignore it at first, but the more he did, the more it seemed to bother him. His mind had been betraying him and everytime he closed his eyes he couldn't help but picture one of his friends taking a shower, first, it had been Nolan, how he would look all naked under the cold spray of water. 

Liam took a deep breathe, he opened his eyes quickly and looked down at his enormous penis. He wanted to touch it but, he stopped himself. Instead he grabbed his nipple, a moan escaped his lips not realizing how sensitive it was. He started pinching it and twisting it in his fingers, and before he knew it he closed his eyes again, and Nolan came to mind again.

His golden skin glowing as the light reflected on the water droplets going down his silky smooth body, the water kept going down. . .Fuck Liam thought as he gave in and grabbed the base of his erect penis.

But when he started stroking, it wasn't Nolan who he saw under the misty water, it was Theo. Liam let out a moan at the thought of the chimera, it was the same picture, Theo under the cold water, his tan skin shining as the sunlight hit his skin, making him glow like an angel sent down from heaven. Liam stroked faster as he pictured Theo touching himself as well. 

Liam thought about the chimera leaning on the tiled wall, spreading his legs and grabbing the base of his dick, the same way Liam had done a few moments ago. He pictured him licking his lips, as his unoccupied hand traveled down south past his cock, and up the way to his hole. 

The beta couldn't help but feel his heart skipped a beat as he imagined the chimera playing with both his dick and hole. Liam couldn't help but play with the head of his cock, his other hand replacing the previous one. He kept stroking, harder and slowly, his climax was soon and he wanted to enjoy it all the way. 

He thought of Theo. . .but he wasn't alone, no, Nolan had joined him this time. The Chimera was still in the same place, but now he was looking at Nolan, who had one of Theo's nipples in his mouth. Liam was about to come, he just needed that special scene to come to him. And it did. 

Nolan turned around as if he were looking at Liam straight in the eyes and whispered: "Next time you can join us." And that was enough for the beta. His climax came and he couldn't help but let out the loudest moan, with a mixture of 'Nolan' and 'Theo' somewhere in there. The cum got everywhere, his face, his hair, his chest, the soap, and even the towel. 

He chuckled "Got a lot of cleaning up to do," he said as he dived into the water.


End file.
